


Nude Peanut Gallery

by soulbuddies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, F/F, Other, Partial Mind Control, Possession, Public Sex, Superpowers, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbuddies/pseuds/soulbuddies
Summary: Best friends, Nora and Annie, decide to visit the movies together. Instead of enjoying the show, Nora finds herself under the control of a pervert. Her body is drawn to her friend and starts to strip her friend in the movie theater then and there. And wait... Is Annie enjoying it? Unable to ask questions or stop each other, the women play passengers to the desires of the puppetmaster.- Bunny
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 18





	Nude Peanut Gallery

Zachary remained as invisible as possible, slouching down in his seat with his hood over his head. He didn’t want anyone to notice his existence, especially the girls he’d followed in here. His hands were sweating and shaking in his hoodie’s pocket, the anticipation of what he was about to do keeping him from relaxing. He took a deep breath and lifted his head some as the lights began to dim, making sure that the girls were still only a few seats away.

The 16 year old boy was not a pervert. He really wasn’t. But when Zachary had found out about his… unique ability, thoughts had come forward. Sexual thoughts born from the hours of porn he’d consumed. And look, if you could control other people’s bodies, then wouldn’t you try something too? The boy was certain that there was no way it could be tied back to him, after all, he wouldn’t be a part of it. He would just be… an observer to two hot girls fucking in a mostly empty theater.

He had hoped they’d have been alone but alas, there were a couple other groups in here. Maybe 9 others besides him and the college babes, but most of them were sitting closer to the screen thankfully. There were at least six or seven rows between them and those other people down there. As long as he played it safe, no one would find out. Zachary’s heart thumped loudly in his ears, overriding the music from the previews. The plan was to wait for the movie to start and distract everyone, and then make his move.

His eyes went back to the lovely ladies. He felt like an absolute creep, having listened in to conversations all through the lobby and while they’d been sitting in the theater. But it allowed him to learn their names, which was vital to his plan. His ability only affected those whose names he knew. Zachary had already tried to do small things with strangers but it never worked. It seemed it was only with those that he knew that his mind could connect to.

It was an odd limitation that he barely understood but it was easy to work around for the most part. Annie and Nora were his targets, the college girls just looking to hang out on a saturday afternoon. He wasn’t quite sure why he’d chosen them really, they just seemed talkative enough to reveal names and hot enough to make his dick stand at attention. Part of the high schooler knew this was wrong. So wrong. But he just couldn’t stop himself. 

It… It was just to test his powers. While he was certainly getting something out of this experience, it was also meant to be educational. An experiment of sorts, a way to test his ability. Thinking of it that way calmed his nerves and made it easier to focus on the girls. They were one row ahead of him, sitting just a few seats to the left of him. He could still hear the pair giggling quietly about the previews, completely unaware of what was about to happen to them.

Or what might happen. The longer he took in their beauty, the more he began to doubt himself. Nora was a pretty darker-skinned woman, with long brown locks flowing over her shoulders and accenting her striking blue eyes. Annie complimented her nicely with much fairer skin, blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail and sprankling green eyes. Each was great for what he wanted but together they were perfect.

He took his hands out of his pockets and wiped them on his pants. Zachary took a deep breath as he kept looking between the screen, the girls, and his watch. Once they were 10 minutes into the film, he could hold back no longer. It was now or never. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift away from his body. It left him rather defenseless, but it was the only way to make the initial connection.

Zachary’s body slumped forward slightly as his mind reached out and eventually found the girls nearby. Nora was closer and therefore his first target. He pressed his consciousness against hers, squeezing into her body so that they both existed within it. It was an uncomfortable feeling for them both, the woman scratching at the back of her head as the high schooler took hold of her body. 

It wasn’t too long of a process and soon his consciousness was backing out of hers, hearing her sigh with relief as the pressure subsided. Now came the real test. Was he able to keep himself connected to two people? It was slow going, entering Annie’s mind and establishing the same hooks into all of her muscles. But when his mind finally pulled away from hers, he had it. Invisible little strings went from their bodies to his. He celebrated the victory as he returned to his own head.

The teen jolted slightly upon reentering his body, the feeling of sheer excitement and power coursing strong through his veins. Silently, Zachary stood and sat down one seat closer. He wanted the perfect view for what was about to come next. Too heady from the power, the sense of control, his nerves were long gone. A hand went into his underwear to adjust himself as he reached out confidently with his mind.

***

Nora smiled at the silly joke on screen, happy to finally have a calm moment with her friend. Midterms had been rough and they were aching to relax after all the stress. They had only been friends for a couple years now but it felt like so much longer. She glanced over at Annie and stole one of her candies, popping the chocolate into her mouth and chewing happily. Ever since they’d become roommates freshman year, they’d been inseparable. As close as sisters really. 

Which made what happened next all the more bizarre. Her body locked up, sitting up ramrod straight before relaxing some. The darker-skinned woman tried to move but found herself unable. Was something wrong with her? What could even cause something like this? She tried to whisper something to her friend but her lips weren’t working either, forced to remain open slightly as her breathing picked up.

Then her body started moving, as if it had a mind of its own. Her hand lifted the armrest between her and her friend before reaching over and placing a hand on Annie’s bare skin. The other woman was wearing a skirt, and Nora watched in horror as her hand trailed up higher and higher. Up and under the fabric. “Nora?” came her friend’s voice, their eyes locking at the whispered word as the blonde quickly stopped the hand from going higher, “What are you doing?”

She had no words to give, the sounds locked in her throat. The darker-skinned woman had little clue herself anyway, unsure what explanation she would’ve given if she could speak. Her body scooted closer and her other hand came into play. It reached forward and under the other’s jean jacket, groping at Annie’s breast over her tank top. Her friend gasped and quickly tried to pull away from the touch.

“Nora!” she whispered harshly, the blonde blushing up a storm as she looked around the theater, “Stop!” Both of Annie’s hands were on her own, trying to pull them away but failing. As an athlete, she had always been the stronger between them. If there had been more lighting than just the movie screen, anyone likely would’ve seen the blush on darker-skinned woman too. The shock was beginning to wear off some as her hands continued their groping, making her want to shy away from her own actions.

Annie was absolutely flustered but clearly trying not to make a scene. Her friend put both of her hands on the brunette’s shoulders and pushed. “I don’t…” the other whispered, clearly flustered and confused by the sudden advance. Without anything to stop them, Nora’s hand continued up the other’s skirt while the other went to the blonde’s face. Her friend seemed floored by the intimate gestures, and frankly so was Nora.

Their eyes locked again, and the other must’ve seen the fluster and fear in her eyes. But she clearly didn’t understand just where those feelings came from, only able to make assumptions. Nora could see it, the way the blonde’s gaze on her changed. There was still plenty of shock and embarrassment, but there was a hint of understanding and care. “I didn’t think… that you… Why now? There’s people here and we can’t really talk. I…” Annie muttered out all in one go, obviously all kinds confused from her word vomit.

She thought that Nora liked her like... that, which just wasn’t true at all. The very idea made her own fluster worse. She wanted to correct her friend but the sounds wouldn’t come out. Though oddly enough, Annie didn’t seem disgusted or turned off by the idea. If anything, the possibility of romance had her friend even more flustered. There was no resistance as her hand reached the blonde’s underwear and ran a finger down the center. Nor was there any when her body leaned in close and kissed her on the lips, the hands on her shoulders just gripping tightly to her.

Nora didn’t know what to make of that. Did Annie want this? Was she just too kind and shy to say no? Maybe some combination of the two? Their kiss was brief at first, the blonde pulling back and breathing heavily. Her face was beet red, traveling across her cheeks and down to her neck. Her movements were awkward as she surprised them both by actually reciprocating. She gently pushed them back into a kiss, seeming to not mind the attention despite her embarrassment.

The brunette was lost on all fronts. Not only was she not in control of any of this, but Annie was fine with it. She wasn’t stopping her or alerting anyone to Nora’s plight. Her friend… Her friend had wanted more between them? Never once had she picked up on something like that. She knew the girl to be bisexual but she had never made any advances or jokes or anything. Not that she was particularly confident to even do something like that but… Just the thought was absolutely shocking.

Unfortunately, she didn’t get to think about it too much more. Her mind snapped back to her body. Her hands rose to the other’s jacket, gently trying to remove it. There was some hesitance from Annie, the other shying from the idea some as they ended their kiss. Though there were no words to stop her, just shaky hands lifting to help take it off. It was set down on the floor, the movie only an afterthought at this point.

She practically choked as she watched her own hands immediately go for the woman’s tank top. Annie did too, both of her hands clasping onto Nora’s wrists as she shook her head no. The blonde mouthed out several pleas, all of which went unheard by the taller woman’s body. Those arms used their greater strength to lift the article up and over the woman’s head, the shirt hitting the ground quickly.

Annie was desperately trying to cover herself and use Nora for protection. Those green eyes were always on the seats in front of them, likely praying those people down there wouldn’t turn and see her. “Please, Nora… Not here…” the blonde whispered against her neck, huddling up to her like she was a shield. The darker-skinned woman wanted to reassure her and stop, the shock of everything finally wearing off. But she couldn’t, her body not of her own control.

Finally the fear was setting in. Who was doing this to her? Would Annie even believe her later when she told her what happened? Would… Would she even be able to tell her later or was this thing controlling her indefinitely? Every part of her wanted to shudder but her body didn’t listen. Instead, her arms held the shaking woman close as her hands continued to undress the blonde. Her friend gasped as her bra was unclasped, pulling out of their hug and scooting back.

Poor Annie’s face was scrunched up and even redder than before as she held up her bra. She desperately shook her head no and Nora wanted nothing more than to listen to the silent plea, but her body reached forward and gently pushed her friend back into a hug. Very slowly, each strap was taken off of her shoulders and the bra was carefully taken from her grasp. Annie was shaking so bad and the brunette was thankful that whatever was controlling her decided to just hold the other close to her.

The shaking subsided only a little and it was quickly followed by Annie’s lips kissing her neck gently. The feeling made Nora gasp from surprise. How was her friend okay with this? She had never been an outgoing person and always shied away from any topic that was too sexual. The brunette would’ve bet money that the fairer-skinned woman would’ve run away by now. “I trust you…” she whispered, clearly still terrified by the idea of being seen.

Nora wanted to tell her not to but there was no point in it. Her body did not belong to her, controlled entirely by some outside force. One that apparently wanted her friend naked, the brunette’s hands running lower and hooking under both Annie’s skirt and panties. “Oh god… Nora…” came the woman’s fearful voice as she squirmed against her. Both of the blonde’s arms were wrapped tightly around her own chest, unable to reach down and stop the brunette.

The smaller woman pressed herself closer to her, her partially nude frame more distracting than Nora had given it credit for. The darker-skinned woman had never looked at her friend that way, or any woman really. But having someone so close in such an intimate way… it had her body reacting in ways she hadn’t believed it would. Her hands groped at Annie’s rear, making the blonde gasp and squirm, before forcing the articles lower. 

Annie was quick to bury her head into the brunette’s neck, quiet little pleas falling from her lips. She had a hard time deciphering all of them but didn’t have to hear the words to know what they meant. Her friend was begging for a different location. Somewhere private where they could talk. Not here where they could be seen. Not now when everything was still so confusing and unexpected. But the most resounding thought was the other’s trust. She was scared beyond words. Embarrassed beyond comprehension. But she did not stop Nora.

And she really wished she would, as Nora pulled down the rest of her clothes until they were at Annie’s ankles. Her friend was now nude bar her sandals, shaking in the taller woman’s arms. “Oh God… Oh God…” the blonde whispered, desperately trying to cover her body in the dark room. The force controlling her reached out and began groping at her friend freely, pushing aside those hands and pulling Annie into another kiss.

This kiss went deeper than the last, their tongues intermingling. Once more, her friend tentatively reciprocated the gesture. This time though, there was a very obvious arousal from the blonde which practically floored Nora. She had expected the other to be upset and try to get away. Not… lean in to these touches that were not her own. It confused the brunette a great deal and left her with many questions. About herself, about Annie, and about their relationship.

Her hands massaged the other’s breasts, making the woman suck in little breaths during their kiss. Eventually their kiss broke and her lips traveled lower to lick and nibble on the blonde’s neck. Poor Annie was practically dying now it seemed, squirming and covering her mouth with a hand as her other hand desperately covered her crotch. It seemed the force controlling her didn’t like that though, as it gently nudged the hand away pried those creamy and bare thighs a part.

Annie was shaking her head again, her hand still resolutely over her mouth even though her legs opened slowly but willingly. There was no hesitation as her fingers immediately went between, brushing against her friend’s incredibly wet lips. Granted Nora only had herself for comparison, but the woman in her arms seemed deeply aroused. More than the brunette would’ve thought possible in a situation like this. And strangely enough… seeing Annie so turned on by the bizarre scenario actually had an affect on her.

It made her feel warmer, like her body enjoyed it. She didn’t know how much of that feeling belonged to her and how much came from the invisible force, but either way her inner walls twitched at how her fingers glided over the folds. Absolutely 0 resistance. Nora’s finger gently massaged the nub at the center, making Annie squirm more as she tried to keep quiet. All the while, the darker-skinned woman continued to mark the pale skin in her mouth. Licking and sucking and carefully biting on the neck.

Suddenly Annie was pulling her into a kiss, both of the nude woman’s hands holding Nora in place. She was letting out little sounds into her mouth, barely audible between them. The blonde’s hips were starting to rock in the seat, silently begging for more from the finger. But it didn’t seem like the force controlling Nora wanted her friend to finish soon. Instead it seemed more concerned with exploring and feeling and teasing. It had to be blissful torture for the other especially with how her eyes kept opening during their kiss to check around them.

Eventually though, the smaller woman seemed to reach her climax. Annie’s back arched and her hips rocked harder, making her chair creak some and worrying Nora that they might be caught. But even she found it hard to care when she pulled back and saw the look on her friend’s face. The woman was doing her best to hold back any sounds with a hand but even then a small squeak escaped. Her face was beet red in the dim light of the movie screen, all scrunched up in both pleasure and embarrassment. It was… an enjoyable sight. An endearing one.

Throughout it all, Nora couldn’t help but feel her own arousal emerge. Her own panties were wet and her body was begging for affection too as she watched the blonde wiggle against her figer and ride out the rest of her climax. Eventually her body stilled and she looked up at Nora with a wide range of emotions. There was absolutely a sense of humiliation there, after doing something so taboo and liking it. But there were other things too, emotions the brunette didn’t know what to do with. Like love and affection.

Annie pulled her into another kiss but this one was a lot more gentle. It was fueled by emotion, not desire. It had the darker-skinned woman a bit shaken, unsure what to do with this development. When the smaller woman pulled back and gave her a tiny smile... Nora’s own heart missed a beat, watching as the other shyly covered herself and went looking for where her clothes had gone. “Can you… help me?” she whispered, her embarrassment from earlier quickly coming back.

And she wanted to. Nora wanted to help the other dress herself and just leave this place. But whatever was controlling her disagreed. Her body remained still, just sitting close to the other woman and continuing to touch her. Annie shuddered before leaning forward, likely to try and pull up at least her lower layers. Before she reached them however, she stopped and sat up. Ramrod straight in her seat, the blonde took a few deep breaths before her frame relaxed some.

When her friend met her gaze once more, there was a different kind of fear in her eyes. One that Nora recognized all too well. The other had fallen under the control of the mysterious force too. The naked woman reached over and began removing her clothes, not a single movement between them organic now. Having Annie undress her might’ve been okay somewhere else, especially with all of the new feelings rising up. But now and under these circumstances? It was far from ideal, but that didn’t stop the arousal from building up.

Her own hoodie and shirt were removed, all in one go over her head. She could feel her own embarrassment rising to the surface again, having almost lost sight of it with everything that had happened earlier. Nora could not fight against it, her body remained complicit as a very distraught looking Annie pressed their fronts together. She reached around behind the brunette and undid the clasp of her bra, taking it off and leaving their breasts to mold against each other.

Nora’s face was dark, darker than it normally was. Her eyes kept darting around the theater, looking for any signs that someone had noticed them but thankfully none had. That didn’t change the fact that if someone turned around, they would get an eyeful of two mostly nude women hugging intimately. And Annie obviously felt the same, possibly worse given just how wide her eyes were and how red her face was. 

Things only got more intimate from there. Hands, both her own and Annie’s, began to roam freely over skin. Running over curves and massaging the other’s mounds. But it was then that things started becoming more and more risky. Halfway in Nora’s lap now, the nude woman was trailing her lips over her neck and down to her chest. She licked and sucked on each nipple, the darker skinned woman unable to close her mouth or cover it with a hand. A tiny moan fell from her lips before she could stop it, the women locking eyes as the tension within them grew tenfold.

The darker skinned woman looked around, thankful that no one seemed to hear her. The music from the movie was loud enough to contain the sound, though she was far from paying attention to the action scene on screen at this point. When her blue eyes went back to her friend, Annie was now crawling down and in between her thighs. The nude woman was unbuttoning the shorts Nora was wearing, pulling down the zipper slowly. The taller woman was forced to sit and watch, her arousal growing at the silent promise of pleasure.

Unfortunately, so was her fluster. Watching her shorts and panties be pulled off of her frame made her want to squirm. But all she could manage was a blush and a tiny sound of protest. The blonde though, she seemed almost in a trance. For a moment, her eyes only stared at the wet lips in front her. There was surprisingly still some arousal in that gaze, despite the fear and embarrassment running through them both. Annie’s green eyes shot back up to meet her own after a moment, shock and then more fluster taking over her expression.

Annie’s fingers came forward and spread those lips as her other hand pulled Nora’s hips closer to the edge of her seat. Her legs opened wide, allowing the blonde plenty of access to her lower region. In this position, no one could even see the paler woman. Her tiny body was hidden perfectly by the chairs in front of them. But Nora was still out in the open for anyone to see, her own hands cupping her breasts and practically presenting them to anyone that happened to look. 

She couldn’t help but feel like this was all some kind of sick show, though Nora had no idea who it could be for. There was no one watching them and they were all the way towards the back of the theater. No one was even sitting around them. Such thoughts slipped from her mind as her friend leaned forward and licked at her clit. The taller woman gasped and threw her head back, the action both surprising her and pleasing her. It had been awhile since she’d last had sex and… as much as she was still terrified, the thought of being caught was kind of arousing. Perhaps she better understood now why Annie had been so willing earlier.

At first the other’s licks were slow and tentative, just working up the brunette and making her want more. But as time went on and the music in the theater got louder, the licking became more consistent and faster. It had Nora letting out constant little noises, unable to hold them back entirely. Each one had her looking down at the other’s around them, the adrenaline from the fear heightening her senses and the sensitivity of her nub.

And then Nora could feel it. Her climax was coming soon and she wanted it. Wanted to feel the relief and wanted this whole embarrassing nightmare to be over. Vaguely she recognized the kind of dialogue she was hearing from the movie. It was getting closer to the end and the lights would soon come back on. Her hope was that finishing would satisfy whatever was controlling them and then they’d be free to get dressed before anyone was the wiser to their plight.

Her thighs wrapped around Annie and pulled her closer, eager for release. This had been some of the best and worst torture she’d ever experienced. And at this point, she was too close to her climax to care about her embarrassment. Her arousal continued to build, the blonde actually going slower the closer she got to release. It was terribly infuriating, and she sat on the edge before her hips were given the freedom to rock against the woman’s face.

It was only then that she managed to finish, actually squirting some from the intense stress of the situation. Her body shook freely as an unhindered moan fell from her lips. She didn’t stop humping the smaller woman’s face for a bit afterwards, not even concerned about how loud she’d been just a moment ago. When she finally did come to her senses though, Nora looked around and relaxed when it didn’t appear like anyone had heard her.

She looked down and met Annie’s gaze. It was then that she realized that the blonde had finished a second time, her hand between her legs still massaging her clit. When she sat up a little more, she could even see the small bit of water on the ground and their clothes from her climax. It made Nora swallow thickly as she leaned in and kissed the other the lips, unsure if it was her doing it or not.

Their kiss was emotional but short lived though. Soon their bodies were collecting their clothes off of the floor, but instead of putting them on, the pair was folding them and setting them in their laps in a neat pile. Nora felt her eyes close against her will as the movie truly reached its end and the beginning credits started up on the screen, her mind screaming at her to put the clothes on before someone could see.

***

Zachary took a deep breath as he glanced up at the fancy animations on the screen. Looking down at his seed covered hand, he truly felt like a pervert. How had he even allowed himself to go so far? But… even still, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it. He quickly cleaned himself off and stowed away his member, standing up and coming over to the girls’ chairs. Their bodies were even more beautiful up close and he couldn’t stop himself from gently groping at the soft mounds on their chests.

Both gasped, unable to stop him or say anything on the matter. The power he had was such a heady sensation and almost made him lightheaded. The teen looked around, seeing the families in the front start to pack up their things and get ready to leave. Now, he could’ve left them like that just as he planned. Nude and quickly trying to get dressed before anyone saw them. Or… Zachary’s smirk grew dangerous.

He reached over each of them and scooped up their clothes, hiding them under his hoodie as if he was a fat guy. It was then that he patted them both on the head, both absolutely mortified as they seemed to realize what he was doing. “Good day, ladies. Thanks for the show,” he whispered between them before turning and leaving the slowly brightening theater. It wasn’t until he was out in the parking lot that the distance became too great and he felt his connection with them snap. 

The teen couldn’t help but smile as he imagined the naked girls hiding in the back of the theater, praying a janitor would find them and take pity.


End file.
